


Twisted Sister reader insert one shots (requests open)

by Rocker_Chick_4_life (Potter_Head_Girl_4_Life)



Category: Twisted Sister (US Band)
Genre: Comedy, Death, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Head_Girl_4_Life/pseuds/Rocker_Chick_4_life
Summary: this is one shots for the band Twisted Fucking Sister you can request in the comments or message me hope you like it >w<





	1. good night my love (Dee snider/reader)

your POV:  
Richie The lead singer for our band Y/B/N (your band Name) pulls me to the side and says "oh Y/N, I'm Sorry but your out of the band actually no I'm not sorry " and I say in a shaky voice "why are you kicking me out of the band". She responds with "me and the others agree you look nothing like us and you can be easily be replaced" so I grab my guitar and start to walk out. but I stop and say "the band will crumble without me and I wont come back even if you are on your hands and knees begging" and so I start to walk home. then it starts to pour down raining and I mumble to my self "that's just great, first my car wont start then I get Kicked out of my band now I'm walking home in the rain". 

-_-_-_-_-_-Time skip-_-_-_-_-_-

I walk in the door soaking wet and all I want to do is lock my self in the bathroom and eat all the ice cream in the house crying. I start to cry and Dee says "hey love your home early?" then he sees the tears And rushes to me and says "Y/N what happened". and I say sobbing "they kicked me out of the band because I didn't go with the others looks" and I see a flash of anger in his eyes then they softened. He said "I'm so sorry love" and he hugs me and says "it will be alright" and we go up stairs and as I am about to fall asleep in his warm embrace Dee whispers in my ear "I love you so much y/n I hate to see my love sad" he kissed the top of my head and I fall asleep.


	2. I love you, Please wake up (Jay Jay French X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are in a coma because of a car crash and Jay Jay is heartbroken

Jay Jay’s POV:

I'm getting worried About Y/N she should be home by now *Phone ringing* I pick up the phone and it is Rachelle, Y/N Sister

JJ= Jay Jay R=Rachelle

JJ: hey Richie!  
R: um Jay Jay you and the guys need to get to the hospital ASAP  
JJ: Why? What's wrong?  
R: I will explain Later, just get here NOW!  
JJ: OK, I'm on my way *hangs up*

-_-_-_-_-_-an hour later-_-_-_-_-_-

Me and the guys run in and see Rachelle with small cuts on her face, and Big tears running down her Cheeks. I yell "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO Y/N!!" and she sobs out "I'm sorry, I-I'm so s-sorry w-we were h-h-heading b-back to yo-your house and w-w-we were cracking j-j-jokes a-and we Were a-at a s-s-stop l-light and it turned green and w-we started moving again and all I-I-I r-remember is tires screeching Metal clashing Glass breaking and screaming so m-m-much screaming" and now she wasn't even forming words that I could understand. I just fall to my knees with tears streaming down my face then a doctor walks in and says "Rachelle Y/LN Ojeda" (Rachelle is Eddie finger's Wife) and Richie looks up and say's in a shaking voice "y-yes that is me" and she stands up and looks at her. The doctor said "y/n is out of surgery, but she is in a coma and we don't know when or if she'll wake up, I'm sorry" I asked the doc if we could see y/n and she said "Yes you can see her, follow me" so we followed the doc to y/n's room. when we got to y/n's room the doc said "Here it is" she pats my back then walks off me and the guys walk in and see y/n with needles in her arms and I grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her and gently held her hand started to sob

Dee's POV  
It broke all our heart to see y/n like that and see Jay Jay so broken. Jay Jay is like a brother to us and y/n is like a little sister to us all

-_-_-_-_-_-6 months Later-_-_-_-_-_-

Animal's POV:  
It has been 6 Months since the Wreck and y/n falling into a coma, and Jay Jay is still by her side he barely eats, bathes, and sleeps and when he does sleep he wakes up screaming.

Jay Jay’s POV:  
I was sitting next to y/n she had not woken up yet and it has been 6 months. I am starting to get scared that she wont wake up so I hold her hand and quietly say in her ear "I Love You so much y/n, but please wake up, I am begging you please, wake up" a few minutes later her hand starts to twitch and her beautiful y/ec eyes and says "Jay Jay, what happened?" and I say "you were in a car wreck 6 months ago, the doc didn't know when you would wake up and now you have" then she said "do you know why me and Richie went out?" and I say "no, why did you go out?" and y/n turned around to where her back was facing me and pulled down the left shoulder of her gown and I saw tattoo of a Guitar plugged in to an amp and the guitar had my name on it and the amp had her name on it and she turned back around and said “what do you think” and I say “I love it”. we hugged each other, and I said "I love you so much don’t ever scare me like that again" then the guys walked in and she said “Jay Jay you know I love you but you need a bath”. guys laugh and Richie runs up to Y/N and hugs her and say says “I was so scared I got you Killed” and Y/N says “it will take a lot more than a car crash to kill me”


End file.
